Magia y Sangre
by uru94
Summary: Tras los eventos del 5º libro, el mundo se enfrenta al regreso de Voldemort. En ese momento de transición, dos chicos se sienten particularmente perdidos: Draco y Ginny. Durante la boda de los Zabini, ocurrirá algo que hará que se despierten en otro tiempo, en la piel de dos personas que conocen por las leyendas : Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. ¿Pero y los fundadores? Multipairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Prólogo: Ojos grises**

Draco observó su reflejo en el espejo ricamente decorado del gran salon de la mansión Malfoy. Su pelo rubio platino, pulcramente peinado hacia atrás, liso y fino como la seda, aunque empezaba a estar algo largo, como probaba el mechón rebelde que caía sobre su frente. Miro su atuendo: una capa de mago de a mejor calidad, con un tono plateado, caía limpiamente sobre sus hombros. Debajo llevaba un traje de etiqueta negro, y en la solapa un pañuelo, como estaba de moda antes. Los zapatos negros, recién sacados de la caja , brillaban y olían a nuevo.

Iba impecable. Impoluto. Como siempre.

Su piel pálida, casi de marmol , contrastaba con la oscuridad del traje, y el plateado de la capa resaltaba sus ojos.

Unos ojos de un gris metálico, sin una pizca de azul, un gris tormentoso que hipnotizaba a todo el que cruzaba esa mirada, y que había hecho suspirar a casi todas las chicas que conocía ,y algún que otro chico.

Siempre había estado orgulloso de sus ojos. La gente solía decir que era el vivo retrato de su padre, y sin duda se parecían mucho. Ahora que acababa de cumplir 16, Draco se parecía a Lucius más que nunca. Eran prácticamente igual de altos, con la misma silueta estilizada; incluso en la forma de andar o de hablar, las similitudes eran demasiadas. Draco sospechaba que si se dejaba el pelo como su padre, la gente lo confundiría de lejos con el señor Malfoy.

Sin embargo, Lucius Malfoy poseía otra mirada. Gelida, de un azul extremadamente claro, que a Draco le habían siempre recordado a dos tempanos de hielo. Tan cortante pese a ser hermosa que generalmente la gente no podía sostenerla más de un minuto.

No eran sus ojos, los de su madre, los que lo marcaban como un Black.

Trago saliva y sin acordarle ni un segundo más a su reflejo se dirigió hacia el hall de entrada. Allí se encontraba su madre, vestida con un precioso vestido verde esmeralda que hacía resaltar su pelo de un rubio dorado. Estaba hermosa, como siempre. Le sonrío cuando le vió llegar, pero pese a su sonrisa, Draco vió que aún tenía los ojos rojos después de haber llorado.

Maldijo interiormente, otra vez. Su madre no lo dejaba notar y lo disimulaba lo mejor que podía, pero a Draco no se le había pasado por alto que desde los eventos del ministerio su madre hbaía estado llorando.

Sintió el calor de la rabia recórrele las entrañas pero solo esbozó una ligera sonrisa y se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Luego galantemente le otorgó su antebrazo derecho, y ella pasó su delicada mano . Draco pudo ver que su madre parecía más delgada que de costumbre.

Apretó los dientes y sin decir nada empezaron a andar hacia el sitio en que habían dejado el traslador que les llevaría a su destino.

Sentía ganas de gritarle a su madre que dejase de llorar, que no tenía derecho. Hacía ya tres meses desde lo del ministerio. La observó de reojo. Odiaba verla así. Destrozada, con aquellos ojos grises que él había heredado, y que hoy resaltaban especialmente debido al maquillaje que se había puesto, perdidos en recuerdos del pasado. Los mismo ojos que él.

 _Sirius Black._

Anduvieron en silencio. Draco sentía que la rabia se lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Sirius Black, su tía Bellatrix, Harry Potter...el maldito Potter que siempre acababa metido en su vida. Por culpa de Potter y de la loca de su tía , su padre se estaba pudriendo entre rejas y su madre...

Dio un resoplido de frustración Narcissa no pareció oír. Había sido un tonto. Ingenuamente había pensado que su madre estaba tan mal por su padre y por la mala situación en la que se encontraba ahora el apellido Malfoy. Y en parte era así. Draco sabía que su madre quería a su padre, aunque empezaba a sospechar que nunca se habían enamorado, y también sabía que lo estaba haciendo todo por mantener la situación de la familia después de que volviesen a estar en el punto de mira como los mortífagos que hasta entonces se habían mantenido en la sombra.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Mortífagos. Eso pensaba que eran. Como Bellatrix Lestrange...como su padre. Un sabor amargo llenó su boca. De alguna forma siempre había fantaseado con la idea de que su padre, el que había sido un referente en su vida hasta entonces, fuera un poderoso mago oscuro que pudiese llevar a cabo los ideales de su familia. Era una fantasía oscura, morbosamente placentera, pero no había sido más que eso. Un delirio de su imaginación. Descubrir que su padre era peor de lo que su imaginación había llegado a idear había supuesto un choc y un rechazo instantáneo de su parte que le había costado todo su autocontrol disimular.

No podía quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de su padre , con el traje de preso, desmejorado, su melena sucia y la mirada cansada hablando en voz baja a través de los barrotes. Recordaba su voz rota por el cansancio, la mirada de hierro de los cuatro aurores en su espalda haciéndole sentir incómodo. El minutero mágico que les recordaba que solo tenían 15, 10, 5 minutos más para hablar con el preso de alta seguridad. Y sobre el antebrazo izquierdo de su padre, la marca.

Sabía, en algún lugar dentro de él, que siempre había estado allí. Esos brazos que lo habían acunado de niño eran los mismo que habían torturado y matado. Pero verla, oscura, reluciente, moviendose contra la piel blanca de Lucius era distinto.

Por fin vislumbraron el traslador, y sin decir ni una palabra se acercaron a él. Entonces Narcisa se desprendió del brazo de su hijo y se acercó al objeto. Se trataba de una vieja bufanda agujereada, y tan sucia que ni un elfo la quería.

Narcisa se acercó al objeto y esperó. Draco levantó una ceja, sorprendido.

-¿Esperamos a alguien?- preguntó.

-Un invitado de última hora-comentó Narcissa con voz queda, mirando en dirección opuesta. El viento de la mañana removía ligeramente su cabello liso, y Draco se dio cuenta que en efecto estaba más delgada. Observó su antebrazo izquierdo. Virgen.

Su madre no era una mortífaga, pero se había casado con uno. Él no quería ser un mortífago.

Abogaba por la pureza de sangre, sí. Despreciaba a los nacidos de muggles...suponía. Ya no estaba muy seguro de odiarlos.

Pero no quería ser un asesino a sueldo. Una vocecilla en su cabeza le susurró que no había dudado en desearles la muerte...se vio a si mismo en segundo año , cuando la cámara de los secretos había sido abierta. Como había pronunciado despreocupadamente que ojalá muriese Granger.

Volvió a sentir el sabor amargo en la boca. Vaya idiota redomado estaba hecho con 12 años. ¿Acaso había pensado realmente lo que decía?

Una vez más, pensó en los ojos rojos por el llanto de su madre, el llanto ante la pérdida de alguien, y tuvo ganas volver a segundo para poderle dar un par de tortas a su versión más joven, y también quiso darse un par así mismo por no saber como ayudarla.

Porque ahora sabía que Narcissa Malfoy no solo lloraba por Lucius y él no sabía como ayudarla.

* * *

 _No podía terminar de dormirse. Habían visitado a Lucius hacía casi una semana, pero desde entonces, no paraba de tener pesadillas. No eran pesadillas largas, sino flashes cortos, intensos, en los que veía a su padre sufrir en la cárcel. Algunas noches, Lucius se suicidaba, otras se volvía loco. Aquella noche, el Lucius de sus sueños recibía el beso del dementor. Se despertó sudando, y decidió que le vendría bien salir a tomar el aire. Normalmente habría llamado a un elfo para que le preparase un baño, pero ni lo pensó. Simplemente cogió una bata y emepzó a caminar. Se dirigía hacia la puerta del jardín trasero cuando lo vió._

 _Un resplandor verde que parecía llegar de la biblioteca. Entonces oyó el murmullo de unas voces, y lo que parecía un llanto de alguien que reconoció como su madre y su corazón se aceleró. Alguien acababa de llegar a su casa, en mitad de la noche, por la chímenea. Con sigilo avanzó hasta la biblioteca, que tenía la puerta abierta y se asómo._

 _Parpadeo varias veces, atónito._

 _En medio de la biblioteca, su madre abrazaba a una mujer de pelo castaño oscuro mientras lloraba desconsoladamente, y ella le acariciaba suavemente la cabeza y le murmuraba palabras , pero pudo ver que también lloraba. Draco nunca había visto a su madre así. Narcissa no lloraba, y si lo hacía, como cuando habían ido a ver a Lucius a Azkaban, eran lágrimas silenciosas. Dos o tres gotas de agua que surcaban sus pálidas mejillas y que se daba prisa en borrar. Pero esto era diferente, los llantos de su madre eran desgarradores, y se dio cuenta que si no la había oido era porque había insonorizado la sala._

 _"Shhhh...está bien Cissy. Todo irá bien" murmuró la otra mujer con voz suave. Estaban en el suelo, de rodillas, y Draco pudo ver que estaba evitando que su madre se desmoronase. Pudo ver que la bruja tenía aún la capa de viaje puesta, y supuso que su madre la había abrazado en cuanto llegó._

 _Draco tenía un nudo en la garganta, no soportaba ver a su madre así, pero se desizo sin hacer ruido por la pared y se colocó detrás de una de las numerosas estanterías. La bruja se ecnotraba de espaldas al fuego, así que no podía verle la cara._

 _Fue entonces que se movió, y Draco tuvo que ahogar un grito. ¿¡Bellatrix?!_

 _Pero entonces la bruja sentó a su madre en el sillón más cercano a la chimenea, un sillón de cuero negro de formas redondeadas, y ella se sentó al lado, sobre el reposabrazos, y le pasó un brazo por los hombros mientras conjuraba una taza de té._

 _Y Draco vió que no era Bellatrix Lestrange, aunque se le parecía mucho. Tenía el pelo ondulado, no rizado, y claramente no era negro. Sus rasgos le recordaban mucho a los de su tía, y poseía los mimos ojos grises que ella. Pero su semblante era más suave, su piel más oscura que la de Bellatrix, y vestía un vestido rojo oscuro bajo su capa marrón que Bellatrix nunca se pondría._

 _"¿Te sientes mejor, hermanita?" Murmuró con voz suave._

 _La realidad golpeo a Draco. Ya no recordaba que su madre tenía dos hermanas._

 _¿Pero que hacía Andromeda Tonks allí?_

 _Narcissa solo asintío._

 _"Lo siento. No debería hab-berme desmoronado así. Es poco d-digno" respondió su madre mientras se secaba algunas lágrimas más._

 _"Olvidate de tu dignidad Cissy, estás conmigo. Nunca has podido engañarme"_

 _Su madre abrió la boca para protestar, pero volvió a cerrarla, y asintió lentamente. Sorbio un poco de su té._

 _"Gracias por venir" acabó diciendo._

 _"¿Cuándo fue la última vez? ¿Un poco después de que naciera Draco?" Preguntó Andromeda con un deje de humor en la voz._

 _"Sí. Tuve que esperar a que Lucius estuviese de viaje. Nunca lo hubiese permitido"_

 _"Le hubiese dado un infarto. Una sucia traidora a la sangre como yo pasando 3 días en su casa, comiendo en su mesa y jugando con su joyita rubia" río, y para sorpresa de Draco su madre la acompaño en la risa._

 _"¿Cómo está Draco?" Preguntó entonces Andromeda, y Draco levantó las cejas se sorpresa._

 _"Mal. Su padre está en Azkaban. Pero dentro de lo que cabe, está bien. El no sabe..."_

 _"Cissy, no sabes si él vendrá a por Draco"_

 _"He hablado con Severus, Andy. El señor oscuro está muy enfadado con Lucius. Tengo miedo" tragó saliva " mucho miedo por Draco."_

 _Andrómeda calló algunos segundos. Draco se dio cuenta de que un silencio icómodo se había formado entre las dos hermanas._

 _"Lo siento, sé que estamos en bandos opuestos..."empezó Narcissa. Pero Andrómeda la interumpió._

 _"Da igual. Es solo que mencionaste a Snape y no pude evitar pensar en cuando estabamos en Hogwarts" comentó_

 _Andrómeda cambiando habilmente de tema._

 _Una sonrisa triste pasó por el rostro de Narcissa._

 _"Mira, aún tengo esto" dijo mientras ajitaba su varita. Draco pudo ver cómo aparecía un libro de tapa gruesa que estaba seguro de no haber visto en su vida. Su madre lo abrió y una sonrisa ilumino el rostro de ambas hermanas , haciendolas verse muy parecidas._

 _"¡Cissy! ¡Las fotos de Hogwarts, creía que las habías tirado!"_

 _"Nunca. A veces las miro, cuando no puedo dormir" comentó simplemente la rubia._

 _"Mira, toda la casa de Slytherin. " apuntó Andromeda hacia el libro. "No recordaba que Regulus llevase el pelo tan largo"_

 _"Estaba muy guapo"_

 _"Era un Black. ¿Qué esperabas?" Río Andromeda. "Creo que intentaba imitar a Sirius que por entonces era un autentico rompecorazones" le tembló ligeramente la voz, pero no quitó la sonrisa._

 _Un brillo triste pasó por la mirada de su madre. "Sí..."_

 _"Y ahí está Snape, en tercero" siguió la castaña como si nada. "No parecía muy contento"_

 _"Está intentando salirse de la foto" comentó Narcissa._

 _"Y Parkinson. Y Mulciber. Y Rabastan antes de ser un idiota. Siempre me alucinó ese pelo rojo oscuro. ¡Oh! Y Zabini. Dios mío, su hijo es igual que él"_

 _Entonces Narcissa sonrío más aún._

 _"Zabini que te gusto durante una temporada..."_

 _"Nah, ya sabes que miraba más lo que había en otras casas...para variar"_

 _"Hablando de otras casas..."_

 _Narcissa giró la página y esta vez Andrómeda solo pudo abrir la boca y taparsela con la mano._

 _"Cissy..."_

 _Y entonces Draco tuvo que usar la imaginación, porque lo único que veía era como las lágrimas perlaban el rostro de Andromeda._

 _"No...pensé que estas fotos se habían perdido . Qué...¿de donde las has sacado?" Murmuro._

 _"Sirius me pidió que las guardase cuando estaba a la espera de juicio. Imagino que no pensaba que lo iban a encerrar. Le dije que se podía ir al diablo" dijo Narcissa con voz temblorosa "pero luego le condenaron y al cabo de unas semanas fui a por ellas. No quería que se perdiesen"_

 _"¡Como no me dijstes que las tenías!"_

 _"No encontre el momento. Lo siento" respondió, y miró a su hermana. Andromeda tenía el ceño fruncido, pero al cabo de un rato se relajó._

 _"Ya da igual..." Suspiró Andromeda. "¿Puedo?" Preguntó, y cogió el libro para apoyarlo sobre su muslo, mientras Narcissa se_

 _apoyaba sobre ella y la mayor empezaba a dar vueltas a las páginas._

 _Draco se moría de impaciencia de saber que tenían aquellas fotos de especiales, cuando su tía habló:_

 _"Me encanta esta" dijo la castaña. "Potter, Sirius, tu y yo" ._

 _¿Acababa de oír bien?_

 _Narcissa asintió. "Fue hace una eternidad. ¿Qué teníamos?"_

 _"Mmm, pues yo tenía quince, tu trece y ellos 11.¿ Eran las vacaciones de verano, recuerdas? Iban a entrar en segundo"_

 _"Me acuerdo. Estábamos en la mansión Potter porque los tíos estaban muy enfadados con Sirius por haber quedado en Griffindor" relató su madre, y Draco pudo ver como la nostalgia impregnaba sus palabras "y Potter le invitó a pasar el verano y Sirius le preguntó si podía llevar a sus primas preferidas aunque fuesen dos " serpientes" "._

 _Andrómeda río. "Sí, y me acuerdo que casi me caí de la escoba cuando llegó la señora Potter mientras jugábamos al Quidditch para traernos la merienda y vi que era idéntica a la abuela cuando era joven"._

 _"Sí. Dorea. Cuando llegue a casa la busqué por todo el tapiz hasta que la encotré."_

 _"Eso fue hace mucho..."_

 _"Y ¿esta?" Señaló Andromeda "Sirius y Regulus. En hogwarts, cada uno con su uniforme, cuando aún no se habían peleado"_

 _"Y aquí sales tú con Evans y Snape"_

 _Y una vez más, Andrómeda no dijo nada. Narcisa simplemente cerró el libro, y se lo extendió._

 _"Toma. Hay muchas más. Incluso hay una en la que estás en primero con los Prewett". Le dijo sin mirarla a los ojos, y Draco solo pudo pensar que no sabía quien era Evans pero que el apellido Prewett le sonaba de algo._

 _Andromeda lo cogió. "¿A veces todo es una mierda, eh?" Comentó, y Narcissa asintió sin mirarla._

 _"¿Como está Nymphadora?"_

 _"Agobiada. Está bajo mucha presión, asustada y...triste. Le echa de menos"_

 _"Yo le llevo hechando de menos más de veinte años, pero nunca pude decirselo"_

 _Andromeda solo apretó más el album de fotografías:_

 _"No sé como soportas verla a la cara..."_

 _"No la he visto en meses... "_

 _"Pero estoy segura de que te ha escrito. Y que acabarás viendola Cissy. Yo me iré, no volveremos a hablarnos y ella vendrá aquí. Y tu no harás nada"_

 _Narcissa miró a la chimenea._

 _"Yo..."_

 _Pero Andrómeda se había levantado y la apuntaba con el dedo._

 _"Los han matado Cissy. ¡A nuestros chicos! ¿Te acuerdas de cuando nació Regulus? ¿O de la primera vez que Sirius vió el callejón diagon, de su sonrisa? Voldemort mató a Reg y Bellatrix a matado a Sirius...¡Lo mató ! Sabes que no merecía estar en Azkaban, no merecía lo que le pasó y sobre todo ¡NO MERECÍA MORIR ASÍ!"_

 _Se hizo el silencio en la biblioteca. Draco se estaba planteando salir de su escondite cuando vió que su madre volvía a llorar cuando Andrómeda suspiró y se agachó delante del sillon, de tal manera que sus frentes estuvieron a la misma altura._

 _"Lo siento. No debería haberte gritado así Ciss. Es solo que ahora mismo creo que odio a Lestrange más que a ninguna persona en este mundo. No sé lo que sería capaz de hacer si me la cruzase"_

 _"Andy, tu no eres así"_

 _"Le había recuperado, Ciss. Despúes de 12 años encerrado le había recuperado y ahora..."_

 _"Yo lo siento...no sabes cuanto lo siento" murmuró Narcissa mientras se agarraba las piernas y Draco pensó que se la iba a tragar el sillón. Andrómeda puso entonces una mano sobre la suya._

 _"El no te odiaba. Pero estabamos en guerra...y tengo la impressión de que puede que siempre estemos en guerra. Pese a todo...nunca pudo llegar a odiaros a ti y a Reg. Lo sabes"_

 _Narcissa asintió._

 _"Y pese a todo...siempre me tendrás Cissy. Aunque nos enfrentemos"_

 _Narcissa tragó saliva._

 _"¿Y sí nos acabamos enfrentando de verdad?"_

 _"Cissy...¿Porque no le pides ayuda a Dumbledore?" Preguntó entonces Andrómeda y su tono se hizo ligeramente más duro._

 _"No puedo...sería condenar mi familia a muerte..."_

 _Anromeda suspiró._

 _"Tengo que irme Cissy. Pero no quiero dejarte así" dijo._

 _Narcissa negó con la cabeza._

 _"Me gustaría seguir en Hogwarts"_

 _"Y a mi" respondió su hermana._

 _Entonces Draco vió como su tía se levantaba y le daba un beso en la frente a su madre. Luego se dirigió a la chimenea._

 _Antes de salir, miró una ultima vez a Narcissa._

 _"¿No quieres saber lo del testamento?" Preguntó._

 _Narcissa la miró extrañada. "Quieres que pregunte por Potter, ¿verdad?"_

 _Andrómeda sonrío muy ligeramente._

 _"Olvídalo, no he dicho nada. Adiós Cissy. Y ten cuidado. Te quiero"_

 _Y mientras Andromeda Tonks desaparecía una llamarada verde, Draco juraría que su madre respondía "Yo también"._

* * *

Un ruido lo sacó de su recuerdo, y vió como un hombre se acercaba a lo lejos. Iba vestido con una capa negra y parecía alto. Draco se acercó a su madre. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Iban a la boda de Zabini y Parkinson, ¿porqué de repente se les unía un invitado desconocido?

Cuando el hombre se quitó la capucha, ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa.

-¿¡Weasley?!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 1: Familias sangre-pura

Ginny solo pudo hacer una mueca cuando oyó el grito de sorpresa de Malfoy, quién descubría que lo que había tomado por un hombre era en realidad una Ginny Weasley que había crecido en esos mese y que además llevaba tacones, aunque él no podía verlo por la capa morado oscuro que la muchacha llevaba. Ella solo dejó caer su capucha , desvelando su increíble pelo pelirrojo arreglado en un elegante recogido en el que había algunas perlas, y le hizo un saludo con la cabeza a la señora Malfoy.

Había decido concentrar su mirada en la matriarca, ya que si miraba al hijo podía ver al padre y en aquel momento no quería rememorar lo que había pasado en el departamento de misterios. A Ron atacado por aquellas cosas, a Neville con la nariz rota o a Sirius cayendo por el velo...mientras Harry gritaba y algo se rompía en la mirada de Lupin.

Apretó ligeramente los puños mientras ponía su mejor sonrisa para mirar a Narcissa Malfoy y entonces vio esos ojos grises y maldijo interiormente. Se le olvidaba que ella había nacido Black.

"Señora Malfoy. Siento el retraso. Surgió un imprevisto en el ministerio y mi padre vendrá más tarde. Me dijo que me fuese adelantado. Dijo que se uniría más tarde, junto a varios de los aurores que el ministerio ha prometido para la boda..."añadió insegura "y le envía sus más sinceras disculpas" dijo Ginny con sus mejores modales.

Malfoy pestañeó, como si nunca la hubiese visto antes. ¿Era esa la misma niña Weasley que vestía de forma correcta pero siempre informal y no le importaba mancharse de barro en los partidos?

Su madre asintió con la cabeza y miró a Draco con reproche por el grito poco educado que había pegado.

"Esta bien, señorita Weasley. No fue una molestia. Podemos irnos."

Ginny asintió y se dirigió hacia el traslador. La señora Malfoy se puso a la derecha y Draco tardó unos segundos en salir de su estupor. Taladró a su madre con la mirada, pidiéndole una explicación silenciosa, y luego se puso al lado de su madre. Narcissa contó hasta 3, y en pocos segundos los tres magos habían desaparecido.

* * *

Las voces de los invitados llenaban el gran salón de entrada. Draco observó el espacio que había sido decorado para la ocasión. Ya lo conocía de haber pasado allí el mes de julio en dos ocasiones, pero le sorprendió la pompa con que estaba decorado para aquella ocasión. Si bien los Zabini eran una de las familias más ricas de Inglaterra, por no hablar de la fortuna que tenían en Zambiwe, siempre había visto aquel salón sobriamente decorado. Los Zabini no solían presumir de su dinero.

El salón estaba decorado con elementos tribales, entre los que se encontraban varias máscaras africanas que se movían. Los colores dominantes eran el verde y el azul, que mezclado con la madera de las máscaras y el mobiliario le daban al lugar un aspecto antiguo y fantasioso.

Miró a Weasley de reojo. La pelirroja observaba maravillada las dimensiones del salón, la decoración rica y exótica, la tarta que se podía ver a lo lejos, con varios pisos de altura. Estaba sorprendida por las dimensiones y la opulencia del lugar y no se molestaba en ocultarlo.

Un ruido la hizo entonces sobresaltarse. Ginny miró hacia abajo, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y entonces descubrió el elfo doméstico más bonito que había visto jamás, si bonito podía aplicarse a aquellas criaturas. Iba pulcramente vestido, lo que era extraño si no era libre, y sus ojos no parecían particularmente globulosos, contrariamente a los de Dobby. Su piel, de un tono mate, era lisa, no con ese aspecto rugoso que había visto en Creacher. Y cuando le sonrío, sus dientes no se le hicieron desagradable.

"Señorita, si es tan amable de darme su capa" preguntó el elfo. Ella asintió, sorprendida, y se desprendió del abrigo. Pudo sentir que de repente varias miradas se posaban sobre ella,oyó unos murmullos y empezó a sentir que se le coloreaban las mejillas.

Entonces el elfo se acercó a la señora Malfoy, que casi sin mirarle le extendió su capa, y los murmullos se hicieron más fuertes. Finalmente Malfoy le entregó la suya.

"Señorita Weasley" habló entonces la mujer "por favor, siganos"

Ginny solo asintió y se pegó lo más que pudo a la rubia. A su lado iba Malfoy en silencio, y por lo que pudo ver, parecía ligeramente molesto con algo. Abandonaron la puerta del salón donde estaba rodeada de personas que no conocía, y avanzaron hacia el centro.

"¡Narcissa!" Exclamó entonces una voz.

Una mujer alta, de figura generosa y piel oscura se les acercó con una gran sonrisa. Llevaba un vestido azul cielo que contrastaba con su piel , y llevaba unos pendientes con increíbles zafiros que bajaban por todo su cuello. No era tan alta como la señora Malfoy, pero el vestido ajustado a aquellas curvas y su porte la hacían resaltar muchísimo. A Ginny le pareció muy hermosa. Llevaba su pelo marrón y rizado en un recogido tipo años 20 y sus ojos eran grandes, agatados y color miel.

La señora Zabini.

"Mirella, es un placer volver a verte" saludo Narcissa con educación, y Mirella sonrío con una sonrisa de dientes blanquísimos. Entonces se acercó aun mas y le dio dos besos a la rubia. Esta esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa.

"Narcissa, por dios, ese color te queda espectacular. Pero te veo demasiado delgada. ¿Cómo estas?" Preguntó con un deje de preocupación, y Ginny pudo ver como apretaba con cariño el brazo de la señora Malfoy.

"Mejor" respondió esta escuetamente. Mirella parecía querer discutir, pero no insistió. Entonces se giró hacia Malfoy.

"¡Draco cariño!" Dijo mientras le daba un abrazo "Mirate. Que grande estás"

Draco sonrío "Solo tengo un año menos que Blaise, señora Zabini" comentó divertido.

"Lo sé, lo sé, pero hacía mucho que no te veía. Es increíble lo que te pareces a Lucius" comentó, "excepto por los ojos claro. Son los de Narcissa"

Y a Ginny aquella frase le sonó tremendamente familiar.

"¿Y quien es esta señorita de aquí?" Preguntó entonces "Que guapa." Comentó al fijarse en Ginny, con aquel vestido sin mangas color lila que combinaba a la perfección con su pelo," ¿Es tu novia?" Preguntó inocentemente la señora Zabini.

La cara que pusieron los Malfoy y Ginny le hizo darse cuenta de su error y entonces río con alegría. Ginny se dio cuenta de que tenía una risa muy bonita.

"Lo siento, está claro que no es el caso."

"Mirella, esta es Ginnebra Weasley, la hija de Arthur y Molly Weasly" explicó rápidamente Narcissa.

"Oh." Soltó entonces Mirella, y sin previó aviso se le acercó muchísimo. Ginny pudo ver de cerca sus ojos miel que la analizaban de arriba abajo.

"Nó se como no lo ví antes." Murmuró "te pareces a ellos. Los mimos ojos color chocolate, las mismas pecas" y Ginny juraría que había un deje de nostalgia en su voz.

"¿Ellos?" Preguntó.

"Los Prewett. Fabian y Gideon" dijo con una sonrisa. "Damian no los soportaba, pero eran buenos amigos míos" explicó. Ginny puso cara de póker, y pudo ver que Draco también parecía sorprendido.

"Los quería mucho. Pero luego llegó la guerra..." Y su voz se perdió en algún punto. Ginny empezaba a sentirse incómoda y no sabía que hacer con sus manos, cuando entonces la madre de Zabini volvió a sonreír.

"Es un placer tenerte aquí. ¿Tu padre no vendrá?" Preguntó entonces

"Llegará en unos minutos." Respondió Ginny incómoda.

"Genial. ¿Por qué os dáis una vuelta y conocéis a los invitados chicos?" Dijo entonces la señora Zabini. "Narcissa, tu ven conmigo" añadió cogiendo a la otra mujer por el brazo. Y en pocos segundos la había dejado con Malfoy.

Se instaló un incómodo silencio. Malfoy miraba en la dirección en la que se había ido su madre. Ginny acabó hartandose.

Cruzó los brazos y se puso delante del rubio.

"¿Buscamos a los novios?" Preguntó impaciente. No iba a esperar a su padre sin hacer nada.

"Claro, vamos" respondió Malfoy como si no la hubiese visto. Empezaron a andar en silencio entre peronas que no conocían, muchos parecían extranjeros.

"Draco" llamó una voz. El rubio se giró hacia el origen de dicha voz, y Ginny vio llegar a Crabbe y Goyle.

Iba a abrir la boca cuando Malfoy la cogió sin avisar de la mano y tiró de parpadeó confundida, mirado la mano de Malfoy sobre su muñeca, y como este se habría paso entre diversos invitados .

Por fin llegaron al otro extremo del salón y Malfoy la soltó.

"¿A que ha venido eso?" exclamó enfadada.

"No quiero hablar con ellos." Respondió ácidamente.

"¿Y porqué?" Parapadeó confusa.

Entonces Malfoy le dirigió una mirada fría.

"No es asunto tuyo, Weasley. Y si no fuese porque soy responsable de ti hasta que llegue tu padre, tampoco hablaría contigo"

A Ginny no le gustó nada ese tono.

"¿Responsable de mi? ¡No soy una niña!"

Draco solo rodó los ojos y empezó a buscar a los novios.

Ginny se cruzó de brazos. ¿Por qué tenía ella que soportar al engreído Slytherin?

"Hey, pelirroja" dijo entonces una voz. Ginny miró entonces a su izquierda. Una figura alta , de piel oscura y ojos azul-verdoso, con el pelo marrón oscuro rizado se acercaba a ella.

Ginny se relajó instantáneamente.

Draco pasó entonces a su lado y fue a darle un abrazo a Zabini.

"Blaise tío. Felicidades" dijo Draco, y Ginny pudo observar que por primera vez desde que habían llegado, parecía relajado.

Una autentica sonrisa cruzó el rostro de Draco.

"Draco. Te he echado de menos." Sonrío Blaise.

"Mirate. Te vas a casar. Y con Pansy"

"Que cosas verdad" río Blaise "con lo poco que la soportaba cuando llegó a Hogwarts"

Draco río. Entonces Blaise se acercó a Ginny.

"Ah sí. Blaise, ella es Ginebra Weasley. Ya sabes..." Pero entonces Ginny hizo algo que dejó sin palabras a Draco Malfoy.

Se puso de puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Zabini.

"Blaise" saludó con una sonrisa.

"Pelirroja" respondió Blaise.

"He conocido a tu madre. Te le pareces mucho" comentó Ginny.

"Eso es porque todavía no has visto a mi padre." Respondió él pasandole un brazo por los hombros a Ginny. "Me alegro de que hayas podido venir pelirroja. "

"Y yo, aunque sea un nido de serpientes" dijo ella sonriendo.

"Bueno, hay varios Ravenclaw, solo que aún no han llegado. Y muchos amigos míos de Zambiwe, ahora os los presentaré."

¿Draco se ha portado?" Preguntó mirando al rubio que seguía mudo.

"Sí. Podemos decir que sí. "

Draco se aclaró la garganta.

"¿Y Pansy?"preguntó, pero su voz le pareció lejana. Sus ojos seguían en la forma despreocupada en que Blaise posaba su brazo sobre los hombros de la menor de los Weasley, y en como se hablaban con confianza, como amigos.

"Preparándose. Ya sabes, la novia no puede ver al novio antes de la ceremonia y todo eso. Está con las Greengrass."

"¿Daphne y Astoria ya han llegado?"

"Las primeras. ¿Oye pelirroja, quieres visitar la casa?" Preguntó entonces Blaise. "La ceremonia es en hora y media, mientras los invitados irán llegando"

Ginny sonrío. "Me encantaría"

"Genial. Tengo que ir a hablar con unos amigos de mi padre que acaban de llegar. Draco conoce la casa, pero si prefieres que te la enseñen los elfos..."dudó al ver la cara de Draco.

"Da igual Blaise. Puede enseñármela Malfoy"

Blaise asintió.

"Genial. Luego os veo chicos. Draco, cuida de la pelirroja"

* * *

Draco avanzaba en silencio, mirando de reojo a la chica Weasley, y por mucho que lo intentaba no conseguía ver como era posible.

¿Blaise y ella no solo se conocían sino que además eran amigos? ¿En que momento había ocurrido aquello ?

No solo era que ella fuese dos años menor que él y estuviese en Gryffindor, sino que además era una Weasley. Traidores a la sangre.

Era cierto que los Zabini no le daban tanta importancia a eso, pensó mientras le explicaba con desgana a Ginny el origen de la cimitarra que colgaba encima de la chimenea de la biblioteca . Draco conocía aquel lugar casi como su casa. Llevaban 15 minutos visitando, Draco narraba y Ginny hacía preguntas o soltaba algún comentario, pero no decían nada más. Cuando una explicación se terminaba, avanzaban sin dirigirse la palabra hasta el siguiente punto de interés.

No, decididamente, a los Zabini les daba igual. Si había una palabra que los describía era "neutralidad". Sí, solo se relacionaban con sangres puras, pero no se entrometían en si estos hablaban con magos que no lo eran. No eran polémicos. Y aquella política les había ido bien. Al fin y al cabo, los Zabini eran extranjeros. No estaban entre los sagrados 28, y por ende, aunque si querían hacerse un nombre en Inglaterra, país en el que apenas llevaban 2 generaciones , era mejor que se llevasen bien con cada familia importante.

Y los Weasley eran una familia importante, por mucho que le jodiese admitirlo. Por no hablar de los Prewett. Empezó a explicarle a Ginny el porque del jardín de estilo renacentista francés que podía verse desde el bacón de la biblioteca y la observó una vez más, pero esta vez la detalló de arriba abajo.

Prewett. Hacía siglos que no escuchaba ese apellido, pero sabía perfectamente donde lo había visto.

En el tapíz. El tapíz de los Black.

Se sintió de repente estúpido. Weasley estaba en la misma situación que él.

El apellido Prewet se había extinguido, así como el de los Black. Sus representantes masculinos ya no existían, pero la línea seguía por parte de las madres. Él era un Black, y Weasley una Prewett. Y la madre de la comadreja era una Black. Sintió un escalofrío.

No es que se supiese el tapiz de memoria, por supuesto que no. Pero si que había mirado siempre con interés la generación de sus padres y sus abuelos. Sabía que estaba emparentado con todas las grandes familias de magos. Eso era así. Si querías mantener la pureza de sangre, era un requisito indispensable. Si querías mantener el apellido...

Sabía que de alguna forma estaba emparentado con sus amigos. Bulstrode, Parkinson... También con sus enemigos. Potter tenía sangre Black. Y Longbottom. Pero era un parentesco lejano. Que eran,¿ primos en 4to grado o algo así?

Pero Weasley era su prima segunda. Merlin.

Y se extrañaba de que los Zabini la hubiesen invitado.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos,**

 **Sí, sé que retomo esta historia después de mucho, muchísimo tiempo, pero es que el último año y medio ha sido un año cargado, lleno de retos (como graduarme). Ahora que tengo un poco de tiempo, he decidido terminar mis historias. En realidad, esto es difícil porque ahora mismo estoy inspiradísima para una historia sobre mi nueva obsesión, Loki (Avengers/Thor-de Marvel) en francés, pero creo que primero tendría que por lo menos terminar esta historia así como "Du temps des dragons" ya que ambas están ya estructuradas en mi cabeza. No puedo prometer actualización rápida porque estoy terminando mi Master.**

 **No sé si los que empezaron a leer esta historia seguirán o vendrá gente nueva, en cualquier caso, disfrutad mucho y no dudéis en comentar.**

* * *

Capitulo 2: Niñata entrometida

"¿Por qué llaman a la madre de Blaise la viuda negra?" Preguntó al cabo de un rato Ginny. Volvían hacía el salón, la boda no tardaría en empezar , y Draco no se esperaba que intentase empezar una conversación. "Parece una mujer encantadora".

Draco la miró mal unos segundos, pero luego suspiró. Ella no sabía. "Los padres de Blaise no están juntos. Como debes saber, él es italiano y ella es de Zambiwe. Se separaron poco después de que el naciera, pero no se divorciaron. Aquí los Zabini pueden ser nuevos, pero allí son casi de la realeza. Como..."

"¿Los Black?" Preguntó inocentemente Ginny. Sí, pensó Draco. Como tú y como yo.

Era un pensamiento perturbador, pero por alguna razón , realizar su parentesco con los Weasley no le resultaba tan repulsivo como probablemente debería. Quizá estaba demasiado cansado. Pensó en su madre hablando con Andrómeda Tonks. Sabía que tenía una prima, en primer grado , que era mestiza. Empezaba a dolerle la cabeza.

"El caso es que él es demasiado importante y ella también, aunque Zambiwe quede tan lejos. Pero sobre todo es rica. Extremadamente rica."

"Vaya partidazo para Parkinson entonces." comentó ella con algo que a él le sonó demasiado parecido al desdén. Y una vez más pensó en que ella era una descendiente Black. Y Prewett. Sin embargo los Weasley eran pobres. ¿Acaso su madre no había heredado nada?

" Ella se quedó aquí y el padre volvió a Italia, aunque viene a ver a Blaise de vez en cuando. Ella se ha casado 7 veces. Todos sus maridos han muerto".

Ginny habrío mucho los ojos.

"¿Me tomas el pelo?" Preguntó con cierta irritación.

"No."

"Siete-"

Draco sintió como se enfadaba. Sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía, la cogió del brazo y apretó con fuerza.

"Ni se te ocurra pensarlo. Ella no ha matado a nadie"siseó, y se oía el veneno en su voz.

Ginny no se desprendió. Parpadeo, frunció el ceño y Draco se fijó en sus ojos. Color chocolate, almendrados y de largas pestañas. Unos ojos que parecían echar rayos. Pese a todo, no levantó la voz.

"Suéltame" ordenó. Fría. Cortante. Tan poco Gryffindor. No era la explosión que Draco hubiese podido imaginar de haber estado en condiciones de pensar. Pero no lo estaba. Quería a Blaise y a su madre y no soportaba que la gente insinuase que podía ser una asesina.

"¡No fue ella! Ella es -" Empezó , pero no terminó. Ginny le dio una torta. Sin pestañear. Rápida, certera.

Draco se quedó con la cara cruzada por un momento.

Entonces Ginny abrió mucho los ojos, y sin decir nada, salió corriendo del pasillo.

* * *

La boda tuvo lugar en el jardín. Era la primera boda a la que Ginny asistía, pero por lo que había visto, iba a ser la mejor en mucho tiempo. La ceremonia fue solemne, al estilo Zimbawense. El viejo brujo africano había invocado un tipo de magia que parecía vieja y que Ginny no había visto nunca. Cuando sellaron la unión, un escalofrío la recorrió.

El padre de Blaise miraba a su hijo sin decir palabra. Tenía los mismos ojos azul –verdoso que él, y su hijo era su copia exacta, a excepción de que el padre era blanco como la leche y de pelo liso. Los Parkinson se encontraban en sus mejores ropas de gala.

Tras el enlace, empezó la fiesta. Los fuegos iluminaban la noche de verano, las Brujas de Salem tocaban cerca de la barra. Su padre había llegado justo para la ceremonia, y lo había hecho acompañado de varios aurores. Al fin y al cabo, era mejor prevenir. Los Zabini no eran partidarios de Voldemort, aunque tampoco eran sus enemigos.

Pero allí había gente que sí. Como su familia-.

Arthur Weasley se quedó toda la ceremonia a su lado, y cuando la fiesta empezó, padre e hija recorrieron la sala de invitados. Su padre la iba presentando. A veces le preguntaban por sus hijos y mujer, y Arthur se disculpaba por que no hubiesen podido venir.

Al cabo de un rato se acercó Padma, a la que no había visto en toda la velada, y juntas se despidieron del señor Weasley y se fueron a hablar y a tomar algo. Consiguieron engañar al barman para que les sirviese alcoholes fuertes. Bueno, Padma lo hizo. Se pidió un wisky de fuego.

Ginny parecía reticente. Acabó confesándole a su compañera que nunca había bebido y Padma le pidió algo menos contundente. Era un cóctel que cambiaba de color y de sabor a cada sorbo que le dabas. Estaba bueno.

"¿Parvati no ha venido?" Preguntó, sorprendida de no ver a la Gryffindor.

"Sí, esta por ahí. En realidad la estaba buscando cuando te vi. ¿Quería saber como estabas"?" Dijo ella con una sonrisa mientras le daba un trago a su copa. A Ginny siempre le había caído bien.

Estaban hablando desde hacía un rato cuando Padma le preguntó:

"Oye, te vi antes abrazando a Zabini. ¿No sabía que eráis amigos?" Ginny notó en su voz que era una pregunta que se moría por hacer. Bueno, suponía que preguntarle por los eventos del ministerio había sido su prioridad, pero ella le había dicho que no tenía ganas de hablar de ello y Padma no había insistido. Y aparentemente no había sabido como sacar el tema.

"Bueno..."comentó Ginny incómoda. Casi nadie sabía de su relación con Blaise, aunque después de esa noche ya no sería un secreto.

"En realidad no somos tan amigos. En primero...yo tuve algunos problemas de adaptación" explicó recordando lo ocurrido con la Cámara de los Secretos. Padma parecía extrañada con eso . "No importa porqué. El caso es que él me vio una vez. Estaba sola, llorando en uno de los pasillos. No se burló. Simplemente se acercó y me preguntó si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo. Fue muy amable. Desde entonces cada vez que nos encontrábamos me sonreía y me preguntaba que tal. Si me veía en un problema me ayudaba. Una vez él estaba cerca después de que me hiciese daño en el brazo con un hechizo que estaba practicando e insistió en llevarme a la enfermería".

Padma sonrío, intentando disimular su sorpresa. "Ahí empezamos a hablar más. En mi verano de segundo a tercero nos empezamos a escribir y ahí nos hicimos amigos.

Pero no es un amigo como Harry, Neville o Hermione..." explicó. "No compartimos tanto. Aún así le aprecio mucho"

Padma asintió. "Así que una Gryffindor y un Slytherin confraternizando a espaldas de todo Hogwarts" comentó con humor.

Ginny sintió que le ardían las mejillas, pero también se sintió ligera. Le estaba subiendo el alcohol.

"Blaise es una excepción. En general no aguanto a las serpientes esas. Hoy he tenido que aguantar 3 horas al idiota de Malfoy".

Contra todo pronóstico, Padma puso cara de oír algo bueno.

"¿El tío más guapo de la escuela? No sé de que te quejas"

Ginny estaba atónita.

"¿Q-que? ¡Padma! Hablamos de Malfoy" exclamó.

"Sí, Malfoy que está como un queso. ¿Os habéis liado?" Preguntó emocionada.

Ginny se sintió ligeramente mareada.

"¡No!" Exclamó "¡En la diba le bes-asaría!"

Padma solo río más fuerte. "Hay Ginny, creo que te esta subiendo un poco. Ven a bailar, te despejará".

Ginny asintió, aunque seguía con el ceño fruncido. Quería protestar. Además, no estaba de acuerdo. El más guapo era Harry. Sin duda. Con esos ojos verdes y ese pelo azabache. Sí. No Draco Malfoy.

Padma la llevó hasta la pista y empezaron a bailar.

Al cabo de unas canciones Ginny se sintió mejor. Menos mareada y mucho más desenvuelta. Estaba aún medio borracha pero se encontraba bien. Se soltó del todo.

"¡Ginny, que bien bailas!" Exclamó una voz, y era Parvati que acababa de llegar. Ginny solo le pasó un brazo por el hombro, le dio un beso en la frente a modo de saludo y las 3 amigas siguieron bailando.

* * *

La sonrisa de Draco se ensanchó un poco más al hacer girar a la chica que tenía entre los brazos, mientras la música sonaba con fuerza. La fiesta estaba en su punto álgido.

Debían ser las 2 de la mañana, quizá un poco más tarde. Hacía un rato que los adultos y los niños se habían ido tras felicitar a los recién casados una vez más, darle la mano al señor Zabini y besar el anillo de la señora Zabini. Y la fiesta era para ellos. Blaise les había dicho, antes de desaparecer con su mujer por una de las puertas de la mansión, que podían quedarse y que los elfos les indicarían donde dormir cuando acabasen. Luego desaparecieron, para disfrutar de su primera noche juntos.

La observó con deleite. Para ser una Griffindor no estaba nada mal.

Parvati Patil y su hermana poseían una belleza exótica que el rubio había empezado a apreciar el año pasado, cuando las vio en el baile de navidad. Las dos eran bajitas, delgadas y de curvas peligrosas. Su piel era oscura, los ojos grandes y perturbadoramente negros. Pero sobretodo tenían un pelo magnifico. Como todas las indias. Largo, liso, con volumen y espeso.

Dracó la hizo girar una vez más y aprovechó cuando la chica volvió a estar frente a él para pegarla un poco más a su cuerpo. Pudo ver como Parvati sonreía, encantada, y sintió que la temperatura estaba subiendo. Aprovechó para acercar su cara todo lo que pudo a la de la india. Ella parecía expectante, pero Draco movió la cabeza y sus labios acabaron en el cuello de ella. Pudo ver como temblaba ligeramente.

Exactamente el efecto deseado.

Entonces retiró la cabeza y le guiño un ojo. Una ligera sonrisa se extendió por su boca. Podía ver las mejillas de la Gryffindor completamente rojas. La tenía bebiendo de su mano. Saboreo la sensación de poder, y le hubiese gustado alargarla de no ser porque la cercanía de ella también le estaba pasando factura. Draco podía sentir como

se excitaba por tener el cuerpo sugerente de su rival de casa tan cerca de él.

Dio un rápido vistazo a su alrededor. La gente estaba disfrutando al máximo la fiesta, pero todos parecían demasiado ocupados bailando o hablando. Los numerosos amigos extranjeros de Blaise habían empezado a hablar con los alumnos de Hogwarts al principio de la noche, y ahora había grupitos y parejitas por todas partes. Nadie les prestaba atención.

Acercó de nuevo su cara a la de Parvatí, y con voz ronca le susurró un "¿Y si nos buscamos un lugar más tranquilo, Patil?"

* * *

Parvatí sabía bien.

Draco sonrío en el beso mientras la empujaba contra del pasillo. No lo hizo con mucha fuerza, pero ella ahogó una exclamación de sorpresa y eso solo le excitó más. Profundizo el beso mientras la pegaba con su cuerpo a la pared y bajaba las manos por su cintura. Ella parecía encantada con la idea y se pegó más. Siguieron un rato así, explorándose mutuamente. Parvati sabía lo que hacía , aunque por momentos parecía dudar, indicando a Draco que él tenía mucha más experiencia que ella. A decir verdad aquello no le extrañaba.

Draco aprovechó un momento en que la chica le estaba besando en el cuello para meter sus frías manos por debajo de su vestido, subiendo por los muslos, y pegándola más a la pared. Ella soltó un gemido, y Draco se dio cuenta que estaban llegando a un punto de no retorno.

"¡Malfoy!" Exclamó la chica cuando sintió como la mano de el empezaba a bajar la cremallera de aquel estúpido vestido de satén color champán que se interponía entre él y ella. El pelo rubio , casi blanco, le caía sobre los ojos mientras lo hacía y empezó a bajar la cremallera, lentamente cuando-

"¿Parvati?" Preguntó una voz que parecía sorprendida.

Una voz que conocía muy bien. Maldijo interiormente y soltó un gruñido cuando sintió que toda su excitación desaparecía tan rápido como si le hubiesen tirado un cubo de agua fría.

"Yo...eh" tartamudeó Parvati, mientras se sujetaba el vestido que ya estaba medio quitado y se ponía tan roja que parecía que iba a explotar. Sin una palabra, Draco se quitó la chaqueta de su traje y se la tendió a Parvati para que se cubriese. Entonces sus ojos grises miraron a la intrusa y se encontró con un par de orbes chocolate. Y lo que había en aquella mirada era indescifrable.

Ginny no había querido sorprenderlos así. Ella y Padma se habían dado cuenta al cabo de unas horas que Parvati había desaparecido y, como no parecía volver, al cabo de un rato Padma , preocupada, había decidido ir a buscar a su hermana. Ella se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Al fin y al cabo, era verdad que ellas no habían estado demasiado atentas. Padma se había entretenido con uno de los italianos que acababan de conocer esa noche y Ginny todavía estaba en brazos de un guapísimo chico negro cuando Padma se le había acercado preguntándole si había visto a su hermana.

Así que, pese a que el chico besaba bien y que Ginny estaba disfrutando de su compañía, se había despedido de Taran y se había adentrado con la Ravenclaw en la mansión Zabini.

Se habían separado para buscarla mejor y ahí se encontraba Ginny, observando incrédula como Draco devoraba a besos a Parvati y ella le respondía.

Se le había escapado. De haber reflexionado, hubiese dado media vuelta y se hubiese ido a buscar a Padma para decirle donde estaba su hermana.

Al fin y al cabo, lo que estaban haciendo no era extraño ni anormal. Aquello era una fiesta, habían bebido y bailado y era el ambiente era propicio para ligar . Y si ella no se hubiese ido a buscar a Parvati, seguiría en el salón bailando y besando a Taran.

Pero pese a todo, ese era Malfoy. Así que antes de poder controlarse, su voz cubrio el pasillo.

"¿Parvatí?"

Vio casi a cámara lenta como ella expandía los ojos al reconocerla, y como boqueaba. Vio como Malfoy se paralizaba y como, sin decir ni una palabra y tras unos segundos interminables, se quitaba la chaqueta y se la tendía a Parvatí. Esta parecía estar a punto de desmayarse. Entonces sintió la mirada metálica sobre ella y no supo que decir.

Se sentía culpable por molestarles, entrometida y por una razón que no supo descifrar, enfadada.

"¿En que estás pensando, Parvati?" Fueron las palabras que habría querido decir, pero nunca llegaron a abandonar su boca. Antes de que pudiese decir nada, la morena había salido corriendo por el pasillo y Ginny se encontró a solas frente a un Malfoy que la miraba desdeñosamente.

"¿Es que no tienes vida Weasley?" preguntó mientras se terminaba de colocar la camisa. Ginny oyó perfectamente el veneno que se escondía tras esa frase y se sonrojó, sintiéndose una entrometida. Pero no era de las que se callaban.

"Su hermana la estaba buscando" empezó "quizá tu no sepas lo que es que un hermano se preocupe, pero tenía una buena razón para interrumpiros" se justifico.

"Y puede que tu no sepas lo que es la intimidad porque vives con tanta gente que a penas hay sitio en tu casa para que quepais todos"respondió Malfoy con desdén mientras terminaba de abotonarse la camisa.

"Mejor que vivir solo porque tus padres se hartaron tanto de tí que pasaron de tener más hijos" respondió Ginny acaloradamente.

"¿Qué sabrás tu de mi familia?" preguntó Malfoy apretando los dientes.

"Lo suficiente" respondió ella sin desmontarse." No sois más que una banda de asesinos cobardes"

"¡Como te atreves!" siseo Draco, mientras sentía la rabia le recorría. "¡Que sabrás tu de lo que es ser un Malfoy! ¿Que sabrás tu de lo que es mantener un estatus!" gritó. Normalmente el no gritaba. Sus ataques de rabia solían ser fríos, sosegados.

"¿Un estatus?" exclamó Ginny, y esta vez sus ojos oscuros estaban en llamas. "¿Eso es lo único que importa?" y le dio un golpe a Draco en el hombro, con fuerza. "¡Mis tíos están muertos! ¡Sirius está muerto! ¡Mi hermano casi muere!"

Y se abrió paso para salir de ahí, dandole con el hombro a Malfoy, esperando hacerle daño.

Lo que no se esperaba es que este la atrapase por la muñeca.

"¡No he terminado contigo!"

Los ojos intensamente oscuros cruzaron los plateados de él.

"¡Sueltame!" exclamó, debatiéndose. Draco hizo fuerza, sin pensar. La niñata no iba a irse. Había ido muy lejos. ¿Cómo osaba?

Apretó más fuerte, y ella le empujó. La nuca de Draco fue a dar con la pared, y sintió algo cálido resbalare por el cuello, pero no la soltó. ¡Ella no sabía lo que era vivir con medio mundo insultándote a la espalda! ¡No tenía ni idea de lo que era la presión desde pequeño por ser más y mejor!

Entonces Ginny se soltó, pero en el impulso tropezó hacia delante. Draco sintió como el vacío se hacía a su espalda cuando recibió a Weasly encima. Un sonido estridente le indicó que algo iba mal, y sintió como perdía el equilibrio. Ginny soltó un grito al sentir el vació, y el reflejo de Draco fue intertar agarrarse a las paredes, mientras los brazos de Ginny se agarraban a su cintura.

Sus ojos captaron como donde antes había una pared, el muro se había abierto, y mientras ambos caían, la puerta se cerró, dejándolos en la más total de las oscuridades.


End file.
